Storage of data within a database is useful for multiple purposes. For instance, users having access to the database may execute queries against the database to receive results matching their query. Databases and queries have evolved over time, however, databases have generally been mere containers for data that is placed into them by various users. Thus, when a user queries a database, the database is only capable of returning data that has been explicitly provided by the user, or other users, to the database.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that the aspects disclosed herein have been made. Also, although relatively specific problems may be discussed, it should be understood that the examples should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background or elsewhere in this disclosure.